Woody is a Cannibal
Transcript :Andy: Mr. Potato Head with gun six times down All right, everyone! This is a stickup! Don't anybody move! :Luigi, Gandald, man, Darth Vader, Pikachu, yellow face, and they all scream :Man: Show me your moves! :Andy: Oh, no! Somebody do something! :holds Woody, pulls a string, and going in negative :Voice Box: Reach for the sky! :Andy: I'm here to you, One-Eyed Bart. Doh! :uses a lasso to catch a box, and going in reverse :Andy: Yee-haw! Yee-haw! Yee-haw! :Dead or alive: You spin me right round :watch them play in a football game :Announcer: Hits the ball hard, it's good! :Andy: Score! :Announcer: They did it! :Man: Hot to rock. :Woody: All right, next. Uh, oh, yes. Tuesday night's board key was, I think, a big success. And we want to thank Mr. Spell for putting that on us. Thank you, Mr. Spell. :Mr. Spell: You're welcome. :Woody: Okay, I don't want any toys left behind. And ask buddy. If you don't have one, get one! :Rex: Any pingas-shaped ones? :Buzz: I am Buzz Lightyear. :Rex: Oh, I'm so glad yay! :Woody: You think they never seen a new toy before. :Bo: Well, sure. Look at him. He's got his Swiss Army Knife. :a button, then a mouth fires :Buzz: Please be careful. You don't want to be in the way when my laser goes off. :Mr. Potato Head: Hey, a laser! How come you don't have a laser, Woody? :Woody: All right, that's it! We're all very impressed with Andy's new wizard. :Harry: I'm a what? :Man: You're a wizard, Harry. :Buzz: Excuse me. I-I think the word you're searching for is "Space friend Ranger." :Randy Newman: in puberty ♪ Strange things are happening to me. Strange things. ♪ :"Hmm... I wonder what's for dinner!" :Randy Newman: ♪ I had friends. I had lots of friends. ♪ :Yoshi: What? I have to go to bed, so soon! :Buzz: Your chief, Andy counted on me. :Together Wow! :Bo: I know Andy's excited about Buzz, but you know, he'll always have a special place for you. :Mr. Potato Head: Yeah, like the cool boat down. chuckling :Woody: All right, that's it! :humming sound :Buzz: Hmm. :Robot: Tape. Mr. Lightyear wants more unidirectional bonding strip. :Buzz: humming Hmm? :Woody: Listen, hey, Luigi, you stay away from Andy. He's mine, and no one is taking him away from me. :Buzz: What are you talking about? Where's that bonding strip? :sound :Woody: And another thing: Stop with this space fan thing! It's getting on my nerves! :Buzz: Are you saying you wanna lodge to complaint with Star Command? :Woody: Oh-ho! Okay! Ooh, well, so you want to do it the hard way, huh? :Buzz: Don't even think about it, cowboy. :Woody: Oh, yeah? Tough guy? :the helmet open :Man: What the fuck! :farting :Woody: Will Andy pick me? :swishing :a man dancing, then groans, and yells, rolling the Magic 8 Ball down, farting :Man: Wheelbarrow roll! :Woody: Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz, Buzz! Oh, Buzz! Buzz Lightyear! panting Buzz Lightyear, thank goodness. We've got Trouble! :Buzz: Trouble? Where? I am Buzz Lightyear I come. :Together: Ooh! :Sid: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! :Man: Yes! :Sid: Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hannah! Janie's all better now. :goes the screaming remix, and gun firing at Buzz :Buzz: Mayday, maday. Come in, Star Command. Send reinforcements. Star Command, do you copy? I set my laser from stun to kill. :Woody: Aw, great. Great. Yeah, and if anyone attacks us, we can... a mouth with a blue laser ...'em to death. :rustling :Rex: Hey, you guys! I think I found him! Buzz, is that you? :yowls :Link: Oh, boy! :Rex: Link, will you get out of here! You're interfering with the search and rescue! :Sid: Where's the rebel base? Talk! I can see your will is strong. a chainsaw Well, we have ways of making you talk. uses a chainsaw to cut Woody's head Where are your rebel friends now? chuckle :Sid's Mom: Sid, your Pop Tarts are ready! :Sid: All right! :continues :screaming :Man: I wonder what's for dinner! :growling :Buzz: Split up! :growling :goes in and out the door multiple times, then Buzz watches Imagine by John Lennon, and a lizard :Slinky Dog: See? It is Buzz. Now give back the lights, Potato Head. :Mr. Potato Head: Wait just a minute. What are you tryin' to pull? :Woody: the blood in Buzz's arm Nothing! :screaming :continues with the blood in Buzz's arm :murmuring :retches Sources Music * You spin me right round by Dead or alive Category:Youtube Poops